


Transformers Prime

by Sliverwolf20



Category: Transformers: Prime
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2018-04-25 07:42:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4952140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sliverwolf20/pseuds/Sliverwolf20





	1. Chapter 1

“Move it weakly!” I was shoved off from my wheelchair and collapsed on the floor. The bully, Vince, laughed and kick me in the stomach that caused me to gasp in pain. he left with his gang as the bell ring for the school to start. I struggle to get back on my wheelchair and head over to my first class of the day. The teacher is not impress and give me detention for being late after school and start the lesson. I was in a terrible mood, I have a bad morning and it keep getting worse every days. I never have friends that stood up for me and the only people I can trust is Optimus Prime, leader of the Autobots. I know them since I was twelve years old, which is 5 years ago when I first met them and before I was disabled.

~flashback part 1~ 

I was running down the lane toward the mountain when I heard a car pull up beside me and an African-American man came out to speak to me.

“Are you Natasha Boughen?” I nod and he show his badge that he is with the government.  
“Special Agent William Fowler. I has recently heard that you came in contact of alien robots. Care to explain what happened that day?”

“Well, I was doing my evening runs to keep myself in shape when all the sudden a jet came nosediving toward me and transform. I was shocked and that thing grab me but then a green-blue light appear and saw more robots coming out from it. I was squeezed tight that made it hard for me to breath and pass out. I can’t remember what happen next but the next morning, I was in my room.” He nods and said,

“I think it would be wise for you to come with me tomorrow morning at 8 o’clock. i need to make sure that you are safe at all cost.”

I was confused but nod. He got back in his car and drive down the dirt road as I start running back home.

~end of flashback part 1~

The last bells rang and I stay in class as the other students leave to head home. The teacher start filling out paperworks as I do my homework. The teacher look at me with sympathy with my bullying and challenging life. All I wanted to be normal but that never happen.

~Flashback part 2~

I got on the chopper with Agent Fowler and he took off to a location that was abandoned from the military. He landed the helicopter on the pad and lead me in.

“Where are we? Why you brought me here for protection?” I asked as we went into the elevator.

“You will understand when to meet them.” He sighed and walk out when it land on the destination floor. I follow him and gasp softly as I saw the robots.

Agent Fowler looked and smiles, “I would like to introduce the Autobots. Prime, this is Natasha Boughen whom saw you and your team fight with the Decepticon.” I was completely speechless as the leader come near and greet me.“Move it weakly!” I was shoved off from my wheelchair and collapsed on the floor. The bully, Vince, laughed and kick me in the stomach that caused me to gasp in pain. he left with his gang as the bell ring for the school to start. I struggle to get back on my wheelchair and head over to my first class of the day. The teacher is not impress and give me detention for being late after school and start the lesson. I was in a terrible mood, I have a bad morning and it keep getting worse every days. I never have friends that stood up for me and the only people I can trust is Optimus Prime, leader of the Autobots. I know them since I was twelve years old, which is 5 years ago when I first met them and before I was disabled.

~flashback part 1~ 

I was running down the lane toward the mountain when I heard a car pull up beside me and an African-American man came out to speak to me.

“Are you Natasha Boughen?” I nod and he show his badge that he is with the government.  
“Special Agent William Fowler. I has recently heard that you came in contact of alien robots. Care to explain what happened that day?”

“Well, I was doing my evening runs to keep myself in shape when all the sudden a jet came nosediving toward me and transform. I was shocked and that thing grab me but then a green-blue light appear and saw more robots coming out from it. I was squeezed tight that made it hard for me to breath and pass out. I can’t remember what happen next but the next morning, I was in my room.” He nods and said,

“I think it would be wise for you to come with me tomorrow morning at 8 o’clock. i need to make sure that you are safe at all cost.”

I was confused but nod. He got back in his car and drive down the dirt road as I start running back home.

~end of flashback part 1~

The last bells rang and I stay in class as the other students leave to head home. The teacher start filling out paperworks as I do my homework. The teacher look at me with sympathy with my bullying and challenging life. All I wanted to be normal but that never happen.

~Flashback part 2~

I got on the chopper with Agent Fowler and he took off to a location that was abandoned from the military. He landed the helicopter on the pad and lead me in.

“Where are we? Why you brought me here for protection?” I asked as we went into the elevator.

“You will understand when to meet them.” He sighed and walk out when it land on the destination floor. I follow him and gasp softly as I saw the robots.

Agent Fowler looked and smiles, “I would like to introduce the Autobots. Prime, this is Natasha Boughen whom saw you and your team fight with the Decepticon.” I was completely speechless as the leader come near and greet me.“Move it weakly!” I was shoved off from my wheelchair and collapsed on the floor. The bully, Vince, laughed and kick me in the stomach that caused me to gasp in pain. he left with his gang as the bell ring for the school to start. I struggle to get back on my wheelchair and head over to my first class of the day. The teacher is not impress and give me detention for being late after school and start the lesson. I was in a terrible mood, I have a bad morning and it keep getting worse every days. I never have friends that stood up for me and the only people I can trust is Optimus Prime, leader of the Autobots. I know them since I was twelve years old, which is 5 years ago when I first met them and before I was disabled.

~flashback part 1~ 

I was running down the lane toward the mountain when I heard a car pull up beside me and an African-American man came out to speak to me.

“Are you Natasha Boughen?” I nod and he show his badge that he is with the government.  
“Special Agent William Fowler. I has recently heard that you came in contact of alien robots. Care to explain what happened that day?”

“Well, I was doing my evening runs to keep myself in shape when all the sudden a jet came nosediving toward me and transform. I was shocked and that thing grab me but then a green-blue light appear and saw more robots coming out from it. I was squeezed tight that made it hard for me to breath and pass out. I can’t remember what happen next but the next morning, I was in my room.” He nods and said,

“I think it would be wise for you to come with me tomorrow morning at 8 o’clock. i need to make sure that you are safe at all cost.”

I was confused but nod. He got back in his car and drive down the dirt road as I start running back home.

~end of flashback part 1~

The last bells rang and I stay in class as the other students leave to head home. The teacher start filling out paperworks as I do my homework. The teacher look at me with sympathy with my bullying and challenging life. All I wanted to be normal but that never happen.

~Flashback part 2~

I got on the chopper with Agent Fowler and he took off to a location that was abandoned from the military. He landed the helicopter on the pad and lead me in.

“Where are we? Why you brought me here for protection?” I asked as we went into the elevator.

“You will understand when to meet them.” He sighed and walk out when it land on the destination floor. I follow him and gasp softly as I saw the robots.

Agent Fowler looked and smiles, “I would like to introduce the Autobots. Prime, this is Natasha Boughen whom saw you and your team fight with the Decepticon.” I was completely speechless as the leader come near and greet me.


	2. Chapter 2

Previous

Agent Fowler looked and smiles, “I would like to introduce the Autobots. Prime, this is Natasha Boughen whom saw you and your team fight with the Decepticon.” I was completely speechless as the leader come near and greet me.

“Greeting Ms. Boughen. My name is Optimus Prime, leader of the Autobot. Agent Fowler has brought you here because the Decepticon now know about your contact with us. As of today, you will be in our protection and you can help us in many ways as possible.” Optimus spoke as the green robot crush something that the red and white shouted,

“BULKHEAD, I NEEDED THAT!!” 

I went over and saw the equipment destroyed. I lean over and inspect it, smiling and look at the medical officer.

“I can fix that for you if you want…”

“Pu-lease! No human can even fix it - Ow!” He hold his head (helm) and look at me.

“Don’t underestimate me! I am a mechanic and I can fix anything.:” I growled and went down to the floor to pick up my wrench. The bots widened their eyes (optics) at me as I went over to the broken equipment and start making repairs.

~end of flashback part 2~

I left school and head home since the autobots are out on a scouting mission for energon. I got home safely and start making dinner since my parents abandon me after the accident. My mother and father didn’t care about me, disowned me and went back to Canada to live on with their lives without me. Agent Fowler is so helpful that he support me with most of my financial problems and I invited him over to dinner once a month as a thank you. I heard a car honk and look outside, saw Jazz in his car mode. I wheeled out and lock the door before heading over to him.  
“yo Lil’ Lady. how ya doin’?” he activated his holoform to help me get into the car.

“quite alright Jazz boy. OP need me at the base?” I asked as I get in the car.

“Ya. Not to mention that we got two boys caught sight of us ‘Bots” I groaned

“Rachet won’t like this at all..Beside he now respect me and teaching me your language so I can understand” Jazz laughed

“True, now let us head over there before the ‘Cons find us” He start driving to the Autobots base just outside Jasper. 

~time skip to the next day after school~

I was already at the base doing some work for Ratchet as Arcee and Bee are picking up the kids. They arrived but included the girl and Rachet complain about that. I wheeled over and gasped.

“Jack? Raf? Miko?! what are you….. Oh you gotta be kidding me!!” I am in shock and look at Ratchet.

“The Decepticons is back?!” Ratchet nods along with Optimus explaining what happen to the three kids that didn’t know what happening around them.

After Optimus told the kids and I tell them how I met the Autobots five years ago and introduce them to my guardian and friends, Jazz and Ironhide. We spend time and I notice the time.

“You guys need to head home. Your parents will ground you if you miss curfew and still has homeworks to do” Miko scoffed

“You are not my mother.”

“No but I had experiences with the team longer than you three.” Optimus noded.

“I’m afraid she is right. We know her for five years and help her through her difficult life until now. Bumblebee, you will take Rafael home. Bulkhead, Miko will be in your charge and Jack will be in your care Arcee.”


	3. Chapter 3

Previously  
“I’m afraid she is right. We know her for five years and help her through her difficult life until now. Bumblebee, you will take Rafael home. Bulkhead, Miko will be in your charge and Jack will be in your care Arcee.”

The sensor indicated that Agent Fowler has arrive. Jack, Miko and Raf went to hide and I return to the computer to look out for Decepticons activities. Fowler came in complaining about the event that happened last night to Optimus Prime. I tuned out and rub my stubs on my legs that used to had legs before the accident four years.

~flashback~

It has been a year since I first saw the Autobots. Rachet and I work together on many invention. Ironhide made a weapon for me in case if they can’t make it in time and it work like a charm. Arcee and Cliff help me with my training and I am in better shape than last year. The Autobots is like family to me instead of my mom and dad. My parents starting to ignore me and planning of moving back to Canada without me. I confronted them,

“Are you out of your mind?! Why are you ignoring me and leaving me behind?” They glare at me and mom spoke with so much venom in it,

“You are worthless and a waste of money to us, you are no longer our daughter. Never approach us again or we will kill you” I was in shock and ran to my room. I collapse on my bed and sobs. I was heart broken and all the memories with my parents shatter into pieces. I am all alone and void of emotion.

I went on the walk, didn’t care of what happen around me but when I look up and saw a jet that transform and launch a missile at me. It caused an explosion in front of me and blast my legs off me. The jet leave and I called the base,

“Ratchet…. can you come to where I am? Ugh…..” I was losing blood and trying to stay awake despite of being in shock.

“Hang on Tasha, we are on our way!” The ground bridge open and reveal Ratchet, Ironhide, Arcee and Optimus. Ratchet immediately went over and asked who did it

“Star….Scream….” I answered him and Ratchet transform to his ambulance mode and has Arcee put me in the back and drive to the hospital.

~end of flashback~

Agent Fowler gently touch my shoulder and bring me out of my daydream and look at him. I smile at him and then look at the team. They all care about me and kept me happy. Fowler speak to me,

“You know that I would like to invite you to my place for dinner tonight if alright with you.”

“I am more than happy to come over for dinner. I’ll see you guys tomorrow morning since I already graduated from high school.” I went with him to the helicopter and he help me in and strap down my wheelchair. The wheelchair was made by the Autobots as they found out that I no longer has legs to walk again. I am forever grateful for them to be so helpful and I really want to get started on a special project with Ratchet as soon as possible.

~Time Skip to the next day~

I am with Ratchet and we look over the plan of building the legs that made in Cybertronian technique and enable me to walk again. He and I are looking forward to it as the computer went off of attempt contacting the base. I am curious of who is attempting to call us. Optimus answer the call.

“This is Omega Outpost Base One, Identify yourself.”

“Really Boss Bot? After Cybertron turn dark and scatter across the galaxy, we want to join your team.” Ratchet and Ironhide both groan,

“Not them….. The terror twins…” Ratchet muttered. I am curious as Optimus gave them the coordinates for them to land their ship. I looked up and found out that the terror twin is named Sideswipe and Sunstreaker. They pranked a lot to ‘Hide and Ratchet often but a trustworthy warriors when it come to the Decepticons. 

The following day, they arrive safely and got to the base. Miko, as usual, ask so many questions to the twins. Jack and Raf greet them and start working on their homeworks. I was working with Ratchet and Jazz building my mechanical legs that help me to walk. 

The sensor went off and I check it. Both Energon and Decepticon signals is strong.

“Optimus, There are two signal happening in one location. Energon and Decepticon activity, not to mention it is very strong.” Optimus nodded and call out to the team for departure.

“Autobots, transform and roll out!”


	4. Chapter 4

Previously

“Optimus, There are two signal happening in one location. Energon and Decepticon activity, not to mention it is very strong.” Optimus nodded and call out to the team for departure.

“Autobots, transform and roll out!”

Ratchet and I keep track of what happen to the team while the kids do their homework and/or playing video games. Jack and Miko are playing as Raf help me with the project that allow me to walk again. The ground bridge came in and the team return with the newest recruits. I wheeled over to greet the new recruits.

“Welcome to Earth, My name is Natasha Boughen.” I smiles as they look at me closely. They all introduce themselve;

“The name’s Hotshot” the red and yellow bot said

“Sideswipe, and this is my brother Sunstreaker” Silver bot with wheels as peds introduced himself with a golden mech who grunt. the blue mech is in the medbay with Ratchet and I wheeled myself over to see him.

“Jolt, this is Natasha.” Ratchet introduce me to Jolt as I come close and put the brakes on.

Jolt’s POV

“Greeting Natasha. I heard from Ratchet that you set him right on the human perceptive.”

She giggles and smiles, “Sometime he have to taste his own medicine. He and I share the same point of view but I open to new perceptive. Hey Ratchet, can I have my project so I can finish working on it?”

I was confused about the said project until Ratchet brought it out and set it on a human size table and bring her down to the floor. It is a pair of mechanical legs that is nearly complete.

Natasha’s POV

I went to work on my special project as Ratchet and Jolt catch up on their experience after so many years apart. It is almost done and just need to be fine tuned before attaching it to my legs.

The door to medbay open and the terror twin crash down but I got out of the way. As they collapse to the floor, my project smash into pieces. I am in shock.

 

“........”


	5. Chapter 5

Previously

The door to medbay open and the terror twin crash down but I got out of the way. As they collapse to the floor, my project smash into pieces. I am in shock.

 

“........”

The twins kept fighting until Ironhide came in to see what happen. He saw my project broken beyond repair and grab the twins out of my work area. Jazz came in and gently pick me up so he can help me get over to Optimus since I can’t think straight. Ironhide hold the twin apart and report to Optimus as I snap out of my daze. I look at Sideswipe and Sunstreaker with hate and hit their head along with Ratchet’s wenches hard. They shout in pain but look shock as I shout at them with anger.

“YOU RECKLESS BOTS!! YOU BROKE MY ONLY SCRAPPING CHANCE TO WALK AGAIN SINCE MY BODY WAS SEVERELY INJURED BY STARSCREAM!!” I pants hard after I shouted at them, look away and ask Jazz to take me home since I can’t take the heavy burden anymore and break down in tears. Jazz did so and took me to my favourite place after the injury that I received from Starscream, the cherry blossom tree. it soothe me and help me to relax with Jazz and some Ironhide join us so we can talk on the tactics but today, I need to relax after the stress I have endure for building my prosthetic legs. Jazz comfort me and even play some calming music that help me wonderfully.

~meanwhiles, Ratchet’s POV~

I saw the twins broke Tasha’s project and saw her broke down as Jazz took her to Optimus. Jolt pick up the cybertronian legs that is sized for my friend in a wheelchair. I want to help her and she even let me teach her all of the Cybertronian techniques of all field including medical training.

“this is her special project? this is why she want to walk again so badly?” Jolt ask softly and I nod. We both hear Jazz’s engine, leaving with Natasha so she can relax from the scream of frustration at the terror twins. I am so disappointed and pull out the plan that is saved on the computer and Jolt see it.

“We don’t have enough materials to create another set of the legs for Natasha…..” I sigh but Jolt bring out the materials and set it on the table.

“I thought I would give you theses since you didn’t all of the tools and materials during the war.” Jolt said as he set it on the table. I smiles and nod.

“Let’s get to work shall we?”


	6. Chapter 6

“I thought I would give you theses since you didn’t all of the tools and materials during the war.” Jolt said as he set it on the table. I smile and nod.

“Let’s get to work shall we?” 

Jazz’s POV

I play some of her favourite songs that help her to ease the emotional stress that she held in for so long. She sighs and leans to me, slowly feeling better and looks up to the tree.

“Feeling better, Lil’ Lady?” I ask her while rubbing her back. She nods before wiping her eyes. I know that she spent day and night working on her project only to be crushed by the terror twins. We then heard an engine coming close and it is Optimus.

My POV

I weakly smiles as Optimus came over to check on me and bringing food over. He is like a real father to me since that day.

~Flashback~ 

I was currently resting in a hospital room and two men are sitting near my hospital bed. One have silver hair and a blue visor to cover his eyes while the other have brown hair and blue red flame jacket. Since I came out of the operation, they are waiting for the doctor report. I moan weakly and the man in silver grab my hand gently as I open my eyes.

“Jazz? Is that you?” I ask hoarsely and he nodded. He even told me that Optimus is here as well. I look over and smile weakly, felt slightly better that I am with my dear friends that is a family to me. The doctor then come in with new that might change my life forever. He told me that my lower part of the legs are unsaveable and have to amputated to save my life. I paled and look at my legs to see the stumps as Jazz holds me with comfort. The doctor left and they stayed with me a while longer before visiting hours were over.

~flashback end~  
I smile after eating the food that Optimus has brought me. He always made sure that I am well and happy, taking a role of a father that always around when I need him while Jazz as a brother that I never have.

“Thank you guys…. I feel better now and I would like to head back to base. I already shouted at the terror twins, but I want to make amends for my outburst..” I said as I look at them and they nod before heading back to the base.

~Time skips~

We came back to the base and everyone is glad that I am feeling a bit better. Raf, Ratchet and Jolt are in the med bay for some reason that I do not know. I talk to Arcee for a while to keep myself busy without using any electronic devices. We laugh about a story and talk about anything that are related to the history of Cybertron. I then went to the platform to check on any activities for the Autobots. The terror twins came over with sad looks and I look at them with slight anger.

“We want to said sorry for wrecking your project…. “ Sideswipe said as Sunstreaker nods. I glare at them and they shiver in fear, hearing that I had changed Ratchet with a lecture and a wench to the helm. I sigh and wave to them that I accept their apologies, but do not wish to be disturbed. They leave me be and I continue to work. Ratchet came out of the medbay and sees me working. He smiles weakly before heading to Optimus to speak to him regarding about something. 

~Time Skips~

I save my work and was about to call Jazz or Ironhide when the Decepticon activity starts. I quickly check on it. It is Starscream and a bunch of Vehicons working in an energon mine. I inform Optimus as the team came in.

“Energon mine is currently mined, under Starscream’s order. We can get the energons from them so that we have some in reserve.”

Optimus and Ratchet agree as I activate the ground bridge for the team. They roll out as Ratchet check on the health conditions. I look at Ratchet with confusion as I ask myself, what is Rachet hiding from me?


	7. Chapter 7

Previously

Optimus and Ratchet agree as I activate the ground bridge for the team. They roll out as Ratchet check on the health conditions. I look at Ratchet with confusion as I ask myself, what is Rachet hiding from me?

I help the Autobots from my monitors in many different ways. I even scan the area of the energon mine and found that they are rigged with explosion.

“Abort! The mine is rigged with explosion and it will set off in 15 seconds. Opening groundbridge now!” I reported to Optimus as I work fast to get the bridge open. All of the autobots retreat and got out safely as I close the bridge before the explosion break through.

“That is close Lil’ Lady” Jazz sigh in relief and gracefullness as the other agree including Ratchet.

“You are indeed one of kind Natasha, you are quick and responsive save our lives. This will let you become an Autobot in the spark. We will let you return home and rest for the rest of the day.” Optimus said as I rolled away from my computer. I smiles and nod, thanking Optimus as I get onto the lift, getting to the ground floor. Jazz transform and help me get into the car before taking me home.

Optimus’s POV

I watch Natasha leave with Jazz and Ironhide went along so that she is protected from the decepticons. Ratchet and Jolt went to work on her damaged mechanical legs that she worked for years. Knowing her for years, she is like a daughter to me that I want to protect her from the Decepticon.

~1 month time skips~

Natasha’s POV

I have be well resting and graduated from high school earlier than anyone else. the Autobot is proud of me including Agent Fowler, who is my legal guardian since my betrayed family abandon me behind. I went to the base to help them fix any malfunction on the system and tracking the Decepticon ship. Ratchet and Jolt are so busy that I took care of researching and tracking for the team. The other are out patrolling and hanging out with the kids. Ironhide is improving the weapons for the team. Jazz is with me, music playing to keep us entertaining. Optimus with doing his research on the computer console. I then heard vehicles coming in and Jack, Miko and Raf hop off and Miko holding a box.

“Hey Tasha! I got something for you from the bakery!” Miko called out to me as I wheel over to see.

“Bring it up! Jack, I hope you got me something healthy you.” I said as the kids come up and he nod, holding a bag of caesar salad.

We all enjoy a good time and I help Raf with his homework so that he won’t be in trouble with his parents. Ratchet and Jolt then come out with a smile. Jazz, in his holoform, take the box that is in Ratchet hand and give it to me. I went over and open it, gasped in surprise and shock of the invention I thought I will never use. The cyberlegs is fully repaired and ready for me to use.


	8. Chapter 8

Previously

We all enjoy a good time and I help Raf with his homework so that he won’t be in trouble with his parents. Ratchet and Jolt then come out with a smile. Jazz, in his holoform, take the box that is in Ratchet hand and give it to me. I went over and open it, gasped in surprise and shock of the invention I thought I will never use. The cyberlegs is fully repaired and ready for me to use. 

I look at the medics in shock, slowly letting tears fall and smiling.

“Don’t just stand there, turn on your holoform and let me hugs you guys!” I said as they smiles even more and turn on their holoform for me to hug. We hugs as Ratchet let go of me.

“Tomorrow, you will be having a surgery first thing in the morning to get them on and full day of rest afterward.” He said with a smile. I gasp and look at the other as they agree with it.

“Today, we will make sure that everything is working and ready for tomorrow. For now, you can go out and gather some clothes for after rehabilitation with Jazz and Arcee.” Optimus said with a smile as I went down to get ready for an outing. Jazz help me in his vehicle mode and drive off to New York via Ground Bridge. 

Ratchet’s POV

I am so glad that Natasha will finally be up on her feets in a few days. June, Jack’s mother will be assisting me and Jolt with the surgery on her legs tomorrow morning. I continue study for the legs surgery. I want this to be successful but there is always an alternative. Natasha and I talked in the past of possible scenarios that may happen if the surgery is going downhill. She and I already made her Cybertronian body. It will be the last resort if it ever happen to her that is beyond saveable. She is like a daughter that I never thought of sharing my knowledge with. Optimus is assisting me by taking care of the energon scouting with the other.

After a few hours, Natasha had return with 5 bags of new clothes. She even got her hair cut, a shoulder length and she even added highlight. I smile softly as she come over to check on thing. I am all set for her surgery and Natasha is resting, eating her dinner before fasting. The other is spending time with her so that she is comfortable. The children are already head home for the night as they have school tomorrow so they will not be around for the surgery. The time to change Natasha’s life had finally arrive.

~Time skips to surgery day~

Natasha is now about to go under for the surgery, I can see that she is very nervous.

“Don’t worry Natasha, we will all be with you after the surgery no matter what.” Optimus comfort her as June start putting her under for the operation.

Time to do the surgery for the first time on a human.


End file.
